ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Motorcycle Love
The fifth episode of Ren 10. Squidface sends a droid to get Ren’s Awesomatrix; however, the droid ends up falling for a motorcycle chick. The two grow real close and have a baby; a fully-grown motorcycle droid baby whom wants Ren dead. Now, Ren has an evil fully-grown motorcycle droid baby to fight, will Ren survive? Most likely, yes. Plot WARNING: This is a weird episode…a really WEIRD episode! LOCATION- SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (Squidface was sitting at his chair bored with a picture of Ren in his hand) Squidface: 'Wow, the greatest bounty hunter ever lost to this Billy Ray Cyrus impersonator (Throws the picture away) Now, I don’t know what to do to get rid of that nuisance '''Droid #00049: '''Umm…sir, Squidface, sir '''Squidface: '''Yes, Droid #00049 '''Droid #00049: '''Sir, Squidface, sir, if I can make a suggestion, why don’t you just send a droid to kill him '''Squidface: '''You’re right, you want to do it '''Droid #00049: '''NO! No! No, sure. I don’t want to become a pile of scrape metal *Mutters to himself* Why do you think I’m your sidekick? '''Squidface: '''Hmm…you know anyone who would want to go to Earth '''Droid #00049: '''Well, I do have a cousin that might do it '''Squidface: '''Really, which droid is he? '''Droid #00049: '''Droid #00056 '''Squidface: '''Oh, send in this, Droid #00056 '''Droid #00049: '''I don’t know. He’s been facing a break-up with his ex-girlfriend, Droid #00006 '''Squidface: '''Just get him '''Droid #00049: '''Fine! (Leaves the room) LOCATION-DROID SECTION A113 (Droid #00049 enters Droid #00056’s room) '''Droid #00049: '''Hey, cousin '''Droid #00056: '(Turns around depressed) Sup, cous 'Droid #00049: '''Still upset over that broke-up with Droid #00006, I see '''Droid #00056: '''I just thought we had something special. I guessed, not, since she dumped me for Droid #00027. Man, I hated Droid #00027 '''Droid #00049: '''Yeah, he’s a total jock…Anyway, Squidface called you. He wants you to go on a special mission '''Droid #00056: '''Really, sir, Squidface, sir, wants me. '''Droid #00049: '''Yeah, he does '''Droid #00056: '''I guess I have no choice. I’ll go on this crummy mission '''Droid #00049: '''Oh, how good '''Droid #00056: '''But I won’t like it '''Droid #00049: '''I knew you wouldn’t LOCATION-SQUIDFACE’S SHIP (MAIN OFFICE) (Droid #00056 goes to Squidface to receive the mission) '''Squidface: '''This mission, if you choose to accept it, and you must or I’ll turn you into a waffle iron, is to get this Awesomatrix (Shows Droid #00056 a picture of the Awesomatrix) from this kid (Shows Droid #00056 a picture of Ren) '''Droid #00056: '''That doesn’t sound hard '''Squidface: '''The Awesomatrix can allow the kid to transform into 10 different aliens. Like this guy (Shows a clip from Meet Mr. Pink where Mr. Pink runs away from Ren as Humongousaur) '''Droid #00056 (Sarcastically): '''Oh, great. Just show me to my escape pod, so I can go to this kid’s planet and die. OK! '''Squidface: '''OK! Take Pod #47 and it’ll take you to Earth '''Droid #00056: '''Why Pod #47? '''Squidface: '''Pod #46 is busted. Just go! '''Droid #00056: '''Fine! (Goes into Pod #46 to Earth) Well, I know someone there is going to end my suffering LOCATION- HIGHWAY 49 (A motorcycle chick was riding along on her motorcycle, The Never-Gonna-Crash, through Highway 49, when the Pod #46 comes crashing to Earth hitting the motorcycle chick and her Never-Gonna-Crash) '''Motorcycle Chick: '''Ah!!! (Hits the floor) What the fudge was that? (Droid #00056 comes out of Pod #46) '''Droid #00056: '''Aw! I think I cracked my neck-joint '''Motorcycle Chick: '(Looks at Motorcycle) Oh, god! The Never-Gonna-Crash just got crashed… (Looks at Droid #00056) BY YOU! '''Droid #00056: '''What? '''Motorcycle Chick: '''Yeah, you. You little son of a… (Sees Droid #00056) Babe! '''Droid #00056: '''What? '''Motorcycle Chick: '''Hey, you looked wrecked from that crash (Grabs Droid #00056) Let me take you to my house '''Droid #00056: '''What? LOCATION- THE MOTO MOTEL (ROOM #37) (Both the Motorcycle Chick and Droid #00056 were sitting in chairs across from each other) '''Motorcycle Chick: So, you’re a robot Droid #00056: Yeah….so, you’re a human Motorcycle Chick: 'So, who are you? '''Droid #00056:'My name is Droid #00056, I am one of the many robots designed by the great sir, Squidface, sir, on a mission to stop a boy with an object of unspeakable power…but you can call me, Bob 'Motorcycle Chick: '''Oh, OK, Bob, my name is Rood '''Bob: '''OK, Rood '''Rood: '''So you want to go to sleep? '''Bob:'Robots usually don’t go to sleep but sure (Rood smiles) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren and Verna are both arm wrestling. Verna struggles to win, but Ren doesn’t even bother, because in the end, he ends up winning anyway) '''Verna: '''Wow, you are really good at arm wrestling '''Ren: Well, let’s just say I’m really strong in my right arm (We see Sam sitting in the couch with his face fully in his English book) Ren: Hey, Stimpy, want to arm wrestle Sam:'Nah, I’m good '''Verna:'Come on, don’t be such a geek, and do it 'Sam:'Fine! (Puts the English book down) If it’ll let you guys leave me alone. (Gets his arm ready to arm wrestle Ren) OK, let’s go! 'Ren:'Prepare to lose, Stimpy 'Verna:'3…2…1 (Sam, immediately, slams Ren’s hand to the table with Ren and Verna displaying shocked faces) 'Sam:'What…you’re not the only one that is really strong in the right arm…I just had more practice LOCATION- THE MOTO MOTEL (ROOM #37) (Rood was shown still sleeping, while Bob was shaking his head in confused) '''Bob: God, what happened? (Rood wakes up) Rood: Oh, you woke up…finally, it’s been 12 hours Bob: What? Rood: Seriously, when you crash out…you really crash out Bob: That explains the massive headache Rood: Yeah Bob: What happened for those 12 hours? Rood: Well… I won’t lie, but I’m late Bob: Late for what? Rood: No, late (Bob sees that Rood is pregnant) Bob: Oh My! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Sam was channel surfing on the Television, while the Ren and Verna were staring at Sam’s right arm in awe) Sam:'What are you two doing? '''Verna:'Just looking 'Sam:'Well, can you stop it? 'Ren:'What? We just want to see how your hand got so strong 'Sam:'Yeah… (Blushes) Umm… (Will comes and puts on his jacket) 'Will:'Hey, I’m going to get some groceries at the Super Supermarket, anyone wants to come 'Sam:'Sure, I’ll go, Uncle Will *Mutters to himself* Anything to great rid of these weirdos '''Ren:(Points to Verna and himself) We’ll come to (Sam looks peeved) Will: So all of you want to go. Sam, Ren and Gartha Verna: Verna Will: OK, well let’s go LOCATION- THE MOTO MOTEL (ROOM #37) (Bob came out the door with three large bags in his arms) Bob: OK, I got all the things we need to raise a baby, now let’s…where are you in that position, Rood Rood: She’s coming (Bob drops the three bags in shock) Bob: Should we take you to the hospital Rood: No, it’s too far. Think you can do it yourself Bob: I hope so Rood: OK, just come over there (Bob goes “over there”) Now, when “push” grab the baby and cut it Bob: Why would I cut the baby? Rood: No, cut the tube Bob: What tube? Rood: The baby’s coming (Rood was “pushing” the baby out, while Bob fainted out of seeing the baby getting “pushed” out) '---2 Hours Later---' (Bob wake up see a 17-year old looking motorcycle robot chick looking straight at him) Baby: Dad! Bob: What the… Rood: Look, she’s a girl. Bob: Yeah, and 17 Rood: Wow, the phrase is true: “They do grow fast” Bob: Yeah… weird, I’m feeling something that I’ve never felt be before Rood: It’s called “happiness” Bob: '''Yes, I am feeling “happy”, I mean I might spend the rest of my life here, now that I’m finally hap…(Something was buzzing in Bob’s head) THE TARGET HAS BEEN LOCATED 100 DEGRESS EAST, 25 DEGRESS WEST, 200 DEGRESS NORTH AND 45 DEGRESS SOUTH! '''Rood: What was that? Bob: 'I have to go '''Rood: '''I’m coming with you '''Bob: '''No, you won’t '''Rood: '''Yes, I will (Short beat of silence until Bob says) '''Bob: '''Let’s go LOCATION- THE SUPER SUPERMARKET (Will, Sam, Ren, and Verna go to the car with arms filled with groceries) '''Verna: '''Wow, we got a lot of groceries '''Will: '''You got that right, Starcha '''Verna: '''Verna! (We see Bob and Rood looking at Ren’s Awesomatrix) '''Bob: '(Staring at Rood) Look, Rood, if I ever make it back here, I got to tell you…I love you and this time I had on Earth was the happiest time of my life 'Rood: '(Hugs Bob) I love you, too! '''Bob: '''OK, I got to go '''Rood: '''See ya, Bob (Bob goes to Ren’s attention) '''Bob: '''OK! MULLET BOY, GIVE ME THE AWESOMATRIX, SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY LIFE '''Ren: '''Oh, it’s another one of these guys, well, guy… (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Transforms into Cannonbolt) '''Cannonbolt: '''It’s on like a Cannonbolt (Rolls up like a ball and runs over Bob like roadkill) Well…that was quick…so, guys, how am I going to fit into the car (Rood was crying over the run-over Bob) LOCATION- THE MOTO MOTEL (ROOM #37) (We see Rood enter the room seeing the Baby, whom is now looks like Rood’s age) '''Baby: Where is Dad? 'Rood: '(Still crying) Her father got murdered by some psychopath with sunglasses and a bad mullet 'Baby: '''What? '''Rood: '''It was sad, too, because we didn’t even gave you a name…wait, I got a idea '''Baby: '''What? '''Rood: '''In honor of your father’s memory…I shall name you…Bob-Two '''Bob-Two: '''Wow, I love the name…hey, do you have a picture of this boy? '''Rood: '''Yes (Shows Bob-Two a picture of Ren) Bob said that his master gave him this, Bob said that the master had a lot of these pictures (Bob-Two scans the picture of Ren and scans through her robotic brain for Ren’s location) '''Bob-Two: '''It’s time for vengeance LOCATION- HIGHWAY 49 (Will, Sam, Ren, and Verna were all in the car heading home, with Will and Sam being in the front, and Ren and Verna in the back) '''Ren: '''Wow, was I lucky that the Awesomatrix timed out in only a few minutes? '''Verna: '''Yeah, being trapped in the back seat with Cannonbolt was like being between a rock and a hard place (Bob-Two was shown walking slowly in front of the gang’s car) '''Will: '''What is that freak doing walking on the middle of the road? (Bob-Two shoots a laser at the car and destroys the car’s engine causing the gang’s car to crash) '''Sam: '''Oh, god, what the… (An airbag hits Sam in the face) '''Bob-Two: '''Hey, dude with the bad mullet come out of the car, so I can kill you? '''Ren: '''Oh, come on, two battles in one day, this is really been a busy day (Looks at Bob-Two) Who the heck are you? '''Bob-Two: '''Hello, My Name Is Bob-Two, You’ve Killed My Father, Prepare To Die (Shoots at Ren) '''Ren: '''Ouch, those things hurt. (Gets shot again) OK, stop (Gets shot another time) Oh, you’re going to pay for the pain (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Big Chill) '''Big Chill: '''BIG CHI… (Gets shot again) Ouch, that hurts! (Bob-Two produces a large laser beam at Big Chill, while Big Chill produces a freeze beam to counteract with Bob-Two’s laser beam) '''Big Chill: '''Wow, you’re pretty powerful…I’m not sure if I’m going to make it (Big Chill stops making the freeze beam out of exhaustion and gets hit with Bob-Two’s laser beam) (Bob-Two gets close to Big Chill preparing to shoot Big Chill’s head off) '''Bob-Two: '''Prepare to die, bedbug (Bob-Two, accidentally, misses Big Chill’s head and aims at Big Chill’s Awesomatrix symbol causing Big Chill to turn into his Ultimate form) '''Sam: '''Woah, Ren’s turning Ultimate '''Ultimate Big Chill: '''I know, Stimpy. I’m not Big Chill, any more; I am…ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! '''Bob-Two: '''Well, that is new…but can it beat this (Shoots a laser beam at Ultimate Big Chill) (Ultimate Big Chill flies and uses his new “ice flames” to toast up Bob-Two) '''Bob-Two: '(Screams in pain) Tell my mother, I love her (Explodes) '''Ultimate Big Chill: '''Well, that was easy '''Will: '''Come on, let’s go before someone sees this '''Ultimate Big Chill: '''Right, Uncle '''Verna: '''Great, now I’m going in to be in the back seat of Mr. Icebug, here '''Will: '''Don’t complain, Bartholomew '''Verna: '''That’s no even a girl’s name (The gang gets into the car and drive to home) (After leaving the Highway, we see Rood looking at the remains of her destroyed daughter and cries on the battlefield) LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (We see Verna and Ren listening outside of Sam’s room, wondering what is going on) '''Sam: '''Yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah! Make that right hand stronger. Come on, pump it. Pump that stuff out. Make that hand stronger. Oh, yeah! Do it (Verna and Ren show disgusted faces as they decide to open the door to see Sam holding a barbell at his right hand with a shocked face) '''Sam: '''Oh, guys, you’re here (Puts the barbell out of sight) Well, this is kind of awkward '''Ren: '''Oh, that explains a lot '''Verna: '''Yeah, for a moment there we though… (Everybody stayed in complete silence) '''Ren: '''Yeah, this is awkward LOCATION- HIGHWAY 49 (Rood went on her motorcycle, which was still pretty broken, and starting to ride off into the sunset, wondering what will happen to her life) Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will Villains *Bob/Droid #00056 *Rood *Bob-Two *Squidface *Droid #00049 Aliens Used *Humungousaur (Flashback) *Cannonbolt *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the second time Ren uses an Ultimate alien, first was in Attack of the Giant Frogs *This is the first episode to focus more on the villains, then on the heroes *Droid Section A113 is a reference to the A113 easter gag found in many Pixar films Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes